


Spank Me Later

by Bronte



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Romance, Consensual Kink, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humor, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/pseuds/Bronte
Summary: Chat Noir was by no means dummy thicc, but the clap of his ass cheeks could certainly be heard all across the rooftops of Paris.A ML Neapolitan Cream Zine story.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	Spank Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the NSFW Neapolitan Cream Zine! You can find the official page for the zine on Twitter @sinpolitancream
> 
> When I was brainstorming ideas for this zine, I realized that I had never written a story that featured a lil hanky spanky! So I jumped on the bandwagon, so to speak, and had a lot of fun with it! I wanted the readers of the zine to laugh and blush at the same time and I hope that you enjoy the humour!

In hindsight, it had all started innocently enough.

They’d been dancing around each other for months now, always toeing the line between playful teasing and downright torture. Ladybug was eighteen and so was he; things were different between them without being too different, but it was just enough of a change that Chat could taste it in the air whenever the two of them crossed paths during patrol.

They didn’t get to spend much time together, this was true, but every moment was cherished and savoured and committed to memory. Before bed, he’d replay their back and forth repartee with his near perfect echoic memory, a smile blossoming on his face every night as he’d pull the covers up to his chin. He’s always loved her desperately, even if he knows she’ll always be a hair’s breadth out of reach; she still hasn’t given up on that boy she’s always admired, although he thinks she’s figured out that it’s all a bit of a pipe dream. He knows exactly what that feels like but he doesn’t pry, far too eager to spend their moments together talking about them rather than some mush-for-brains mystery guy.

They’re teasing and taunting each other tonight as usual and Chat absolutely soaks it all up, loving each and every minute as the moon reaches its apex above their heads. It’s a balmy summer evening and neither of them have anywhere better to be; they’d rather spend their nights together whenever they can, especially as real responsibilities in their civilian lives begin to quickly approach. They’re both taking a wanderyear to focus on their roles as superheroes, unbeknownst to the people in their real lives. He doesn’t know what Ladybug has told her parents but he’d told his father that he wanted to spend a year expanding his oeuvre as a model before attending any post-secondary education. Surprisingly, his father had approved and began assigning him different roles beyond his usual vanilla photoshoots. Lately, he’d been spending more time stomping runways in leather jackets and posing for magazines in ripped, sleeveless tanks than anything, and he found that he really didn’t mind.

Especially once he caught Ladybug ogling his bare chest on a billboard that evening.

“That Agreste guy sure is ripped,” Chat mentions offhandedly, pointedly trying to keep his voice as level as possible; he doesn’t want to come off as cocky but he certainly doesn’t want to be mistaken for being jealous either.

Ladybug nods, her eyes still glued to his airbrushed pecs, “He’s really hot.”

Chat wills himself to breathe, “You—you think so?”

“I know so,” Ladybug’s voice drops significantly and Chat tries to fight back against the pressure building at the base of his spine, “Not that you’d understand but...he’s a snacc.”

“Hey now,” Chat’s voice warbles, her praise doing all sorts of things to his blood pressure, “I can appreciate the male physique. He’s...he’s a specimen.”

“Understatement of the year,” Ladybug murmurs, still making goo goo eyes at his civilian identity’s tanned, chiseled abs, “I would give up gelato for an entire year just to run my hands up and down his chest.”

Suddenly blushing profusely, Chat hides his choking with a coughing fit, “Y-yeah?”

“Yup,” Ladybug’s lips pop, punctuating the hunger in her smile as she finally turns back towards him, “Sorry Chat, but he’s gorgeous.”

“No, no,” Chat rasps, his thighs clenching at the lidded gaze she sends his way. He imagines her looking at him all the time with that exact same facial expression, except it’s usually happening in his fantasies while he’s taking care of business in the shower, “It’s fine, I get it.”

“Do you?” she smirks, clinking his bell with a well timed flick of her fingers, “Here I am, gushing over a model with you sitting right next to me and you don’t even have a funny comeback? You’re getting soft, Chat. I thought you were better than this.”

Chat practically shudders under her heated gaze as she leans forwards, her incessant teasing lighting a fire beneath his skin, “That akuma earlier kind of wore _ meow’t _ .”

“Mmhmm,” she hums, hopping to her feet. She offers him her hand and he gladly takes it, grateful as she hauls him up to her level, “I should probably get going. I was thinking about taking a bubble bath tonight before I go to bed.”

“Oh yeah?” he warbles, his thoughts immediately consumed by the fantasy of Ladybug butt naked in the bath, her breasts artfully hidden beneath a delicate sprinkle of crimson rose petals. He can see her knees peeking out from beneath the foam, teasing just a glimpse of her creamy, bare thighs—

“I’ll see you around Chat,” Ladybug laughs, abruptly jolting him from his reverie. She nudges him with his shoulder with a laugh and proceeds to do something he never would have thought possible before leaping from the rooftops, leaving him red faced and stunned.

She swatted him.

On the ass.

With her hand.

_ Oh god. _

Chat’s cheeks flood with embarrassment as his breathing turns to gasps without warning and he can practically  _ feel _ the imprint of her hand burning his skin like a thousand suns. It hadn’t even been a particularly hard smack but  _ god _ , did it send fireworks up his spine and into his brain stem, urging him to flick his eyes down to the rooftop he’s standing on. His jaw hangs utterly useless as his brain immediately betrays him with an image of Ladybug gazing at a picture of himself on that billboard, except it’s his bare ass adorned with her bright pink handprint and  _ holy hell _ , when did his suit suddenly get so damn tight?

Getting home is an adventure unto itself and between his wildly off track imagination and his rock hard erection getting into all sorts of precarious positions as he tries to vault across Paris, the trip back to the mansion takes twice as long. Plagg gags wordlessly at him before disappearing to the upper level of his bedroom and thank god for that because the second the electricity leaves his body, Adrien hauls down his jeans and inspects his butt cheek in the mirror.

There’s nothing there, of course, but that doesn’t mean he can’t still feel the satisfying sting. 

And later, once his covers are tucked under his chin and his hand is firmly wedged inside his pyjama bottoms, Adrien pledges to spend the rest of his life trying to get her to spank him again.

~

Adrien is and always has been a good and obedient student. He implicitly does what his teachers ask of him and he always receives the very highest grades in class in every subject he applies himself to. He studies fervently and reads relentlessly so as to get the best results and when it comes to experiments, no expense is too high. He’ll test his theories one way or another and he always gets the satisfaction of finding the conclusion, even if it’s not the outcome he had been anticipating.

He eyes his hairbrush questioningly and glances towards his shower, steam already pouring out from the open door. This should be a quick and easy experiment, of course, providing it would work at all. Would the stimulus here really have the same effect as it did last night? Would he yelp the same way he had when she’d clapped him playfully on the ass? Would his cock go from zero to hero in an instant just like it had done once his brain had caught up with his butt cheek?

"There's only one way to find out," he mutters with a shrug and promptly steps inside. 

The spray of the water gently cascades over his neck and shoulders, the rain shower-head a soothing contrast to the thoughts currently running through his mind. He palms himself and isn't at all surprised that he's half hard already, all things considered; he shakes his head, letting the droplets fly against the tiles and promptly raps himself on the ass with the back of his hairbrush.

Startled, Adrien makes the verbal equivalent of a keysmash and hisses, shutting his eyes against the brief sting and the water bearing down on him. The sensation is like a string of firecrackers deep in his belly and although it's not quite as intense as it had been with Ladybug, it's certainly achieving the hypothesized effect. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he begins to pump himself until he's just hard enough to try his experiment again.

**_WHAP!_ **

_ "GaaAHHhh," _ Adrien practically gargles, stunned and speechless and everything in between as his knees begin to turn to jelly. Since when did he like getting spanked? And why the hell was it turning him on so much?

**_WHAP!_ **

Gasping, he switches hands and decides to give the other side of his secret experiment a little special treatment.

**_WHAP! WHAP!_ **

_ "Fuuuuuck," _ he swears, instinctively reaching up to brace the back of his neck with the hand holding his brush. His soaked hair tangles in the bristles and he all but screeches Ladybug's name as he tugs his hair free, his hips bucking into his slick palm. Distantly, he makes a mental note to file that particular kinky detail for later because why the  _ hell _ does the sting of pain make his dick twitch like he's being electrocuted by lightning? And why is he suddenly five seconds from coming all over his fingers?

**_WHAP!_ **

"Ladybug!" Adrien cries out, bracing himself on the shower tiles as his orgasm all but sweeps him off his feet. His pleasure surges like shooting stars down through his fingers and toes, throbbing in time with his pounding heart as ropes upon ropes of come splatter all over his hand. 

His lashes heavy with water, Adrien releases a whine so pitiful he'll blame it on the pipes later.

~

Three akumas in as many days later, Chat finally gets the opportunity to try and get Ladybug to slap him on the ass again. His first plan of action is to hint for it by presenting his bottom the only way he knows how.

Time to put that modelling experience to good use.

"Do you have a back ache or something?" she asks eventually, her perfectly shaped eyebrows rising with curiosity. His lower back is beginning to twinge from all the arching he's doing but he's not about to admit defeat quite yet.

"Nah," Chat shakes his head, leveling her with his famous Agreste™ smoulder, "I'm just working on my moves."

"Really," Ladybug hardly sounds convinced, "Because it looks like you're just trying to stick your butt out."

Chat winces, "I thought I'd try and highlight my best  _ ass _ et."

"Well, if you want girls to pay attention to your butt, that's not the best way to go about it," Ladybug chuckles, rolling her eyes, "If you want girls to drool over your  _ ass _ et, if you can even call it that—”

“—hey now—”

“—you should take a page from Adrien Agreste. Now  _ that's _ a guy that knows how to drive girls crazy with his body."

As if on cue, the solar spotlights ignite across the city all at once, illuminating Adrien's latest perfume advert. Squeezed into jeans so tight they practically had to spray paint them on, Adrien stands with his back facing the camera, gazing longingly over his shoulder towards a red target that his photog begged him to imagine as his dream woman.

"He does have a nice ass," Chat agrees with her, giving up on his first plan of action to try a different approach, "Could his jeans get any tighter though? Oof."

"Says the guy wearing a skintight superhero suit," Ladybug snorts, elbowing him in the ribs as he sits down beside her, "I figured you'd appreciate what he had to go through to get that shot."

"Except magic fabric is way more comfortable than denim," Chat responds, cringing a little at the memory of the way those high fashion Agreste jeans had squashed his balls into his butt crack, "Besides, I clearly can't hold a candle to M. Model here. Looks like I found your mystery crush."

Ladybug rolls her eyes, "Newsflash, Chaton: everyone in Paris is in love with Adrien Agreste and I definitely can’t be the only one who wants to squeeze his butt in those jeans."

"Say  _ whaaaaaat?!" _

Ladybug begins to snicker, "Sorry, TMI."

"No, no, no, please go on," Chat babbles before he can stop himself, envisioning Ladybug's perfect fingers digging into the muscles of his butt. Would she leave bruises? 

"Hold up, wait a minute,” Ladybug’s glance narrows suspiciously, “You want  _ me _ to keep telling  _ you _ what I’d like to do to Adrien's butt?"

"Yes?" he squawks, artfully folding his hands over his lap so as to try and hide the evidence of what this conversation is doing to him, "No? Maybe?"

"Alright, you know what? This is getting weird," Ladybug pushes herself to her feet, "I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time, alright?"

"Wait!"

Chat is standing beside her again in the blink of an eye and Ladybug has the nerve to look surprised as Chat practically begs her to stay with his kitten eyes, "You can't leave! I have to ask you a question!"

"You're acting  _ really _ weird tonight," Ladybug levels with him, her voice mirroring the skepticism all over her face, "I think I'm just going to—”

_ "YouspankedmeonThursday!" _

Ladybug blinks. Chat wishes the ground would swallow him whole.

"...I beg your pardon?"

Whimpering, Chat realises that he might as well fill in his grave while he's standing in it, "On Thursday. You spanked me. On my butt."

"...is that what this has been all about?" Ladybug squints, her cheeks blushing grenadine as she gestures towards all of him, "All the awkward posing and comments about Adrien? Because I touched your butt the other day as a joke?"

"It wasn't a joke to me!" he squeaks.

Ladybug's incredulous expression turns to panic in an instant, "Oh my god, did I make you uncomfortable? Because I'm _ sosososo _ sorry, I wasn't even thinking and I just slapped your butt without considering your feelings and—”

“—oh god no,” Chat starts tugging on his bangs, “I liked it and I want you to do it again—”

“—I just want you to know that I…………...wait, say that again?”

"I liked it," Chat breathes, his soul physically leaving his body the moment those words escape his lips, “And I want you to do it again.”

Ladybug spends at least thirty seconds digesting that particular tidbit. She opens her mouth. She closes it. She opens it again.

_ "Oh." _

"Yep."

"I'm going to need a minute to digest this."

"Go right ahead," Chat says, already calculating the required velocity needed to yeet himself to death off the rooftop they’re standing on, "Take your time."

Ladybug averts her gaze several times only to end up staring right back at him. Chat pretends he doesn't notice but it's hard to do anything but acquiesce in her presence, utterly a slave to the power that radiates from her very being every time he gets the privilege of standing next to her, "Can I...can I sleep on this? I need to...um, yeah. I need to think about this a little more."

"Sure, fine. It's cool," Chat sputters, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, "I'll just, uh, be going now."

"Yep, me too," Ladybug turns in the opposite direction before righting herself, spinning back to face him, "I have to go that way."

"That's uh, I have to go that way too but, you know, ladies first."

"No no, really, you should go first."

"That's—I'm, that's really kind of you? But I'm, I—yeah you should totally lead us off."

“Chat, go first.  _ Now.” _

Garbling an apology, Chat’s knees buckle at the sheer authority in her voice and he has to grab onto the nearest railing to keep himself from falling at her feet. She probably notices this but he’s far too embarrassed to function, let alone look back up at her as he extends his batons and throws himself off the roof with all the attention to detail of a sea cucumber, plummeting straight into the neighbouring wall.

He manages to right himself, if only barely, and completely misses the hum of curious satisfaction on his partner’s lips as he limps away.

~

A lot of things can change in two weeks.

Chat’s costume, for example, suddenly has the ability to be peeled off his body. The first time he does it (at Plagg’s earnest request), he feels like a banana. It’s a lot for him to take in but he gets it; coming in the suit (repeatedly) s not a nice thing to subject the kwami of destruction to even under normal circumstances. 

Then, of course, his relationship with Ladybug changed as well. The first time she saw him after that fateful evening, Chat had never felt so awkward in his life. He wordlessly begged the gods to smite him where he stood if it meant getting Ladybug to stop giving him weird looks, especially as they engaged in one of the harder akuma battles they’d faced in a while. He’d been vaporized at some point trying to protect her near the end of the fight and when he was returned to the land of the living in a flurry of ladybugs, she’d taken him by the elbow and dragged him up to the most secluded rooftop she could find to give him a piece of her mind.

“I am so  _ sick _ of you sacrificing yourself,” she’d growled, jabbing her finger into his chest with riled accusation, “You need to stop putting yourself in harm’s way all the time!”

“But I had to!” Chat had fought back, already feeling the tingle of regret laced passion prickle up his spine, “If I hadn’t taken that blow for you, you would have been the one vaporized!”

As Ladybug huffed in frustration, Chat marked himself down as scared and horny, “Get over here.”

His ears perked, “Huh?”

“You heard me,” she’d barked, snapping her fingers and pointing to the space in front of her, “If I can’t get through to you using my words, then I’ll just have to find another way.”

Well, that had certainly been cryptic. Chat padded over silently, holding his tail in his hands, “What do you mean?”

“Turn around.”

“What?”

“I said,  _ turn around _ .”

Holy  _ shit _ .

Tentatively, Chat had turned his back to her and closed his eyes, goose pimples breaking out all along his skin. What was she going to do to him? Was she going to swat him on the back of the head for being an idiot again? It wouldn’t be the first time, especially since that one time when he’d—

**_SMACK!_ **

_ “AAaaaaaaAAHHH!!!” _

Chat stumbled forwards and gasped, reeling from the sensation. It was like  _ nothing _ he had ever felt before. 

Ladybug circled him then, taking in the absolutely priceless look on her partner’s face. Chat garbled inaudibly, his eyes wide and cheeks adorably flushed, his jaw hanging loosely as his brain desperately fought to catch up with the sparklers erupting within his body. Her eyes lingered on him as he gripped his thighs and rocked back and forth, squirming against the pressure as his arousal suddenly made the suit a lot less comfortable to wear.

Of course, she had the audacity to smirk at him before going back around.

**_SMACK! SMACK!_ **

She gave both sides of his ass equal treatment that time and he’d had to cross his legs instinctively, rubbing his thighs together in some sort of desperate attempt to cope with the pleasure and pain sending mixed messages to his brain. He yelped as she repeated the same pattern again after a few moments of respite and he began to flounder under the intense treatment, hissing through gritted teeth as every millilitre of blood in his body seemed to flood all to one place. The head of his cock tingled with every spank and he couldn’t help but arch his back in anticipation of the next sweet, piercing punishment, trembling with the sheer, sudden thrill of it all. 

“Please…” he begged her, holding onto his tail for dear life. Fleetingly, Chat wondered if it were physically possible to get his rocks off untouched from being spanked alone, especially now that she was clearly getting into it.

“What’s the magic word, Chaton?”

_ Oh god yes _ , she really  _ was _ getting into it. What did he do to deserve such a gorgeous, incredible, intelligent, courageous, confident—

**_SMACK!_ **

“Please!” Chat beeseached her, crying out as the pressure between his thighs reached a precipice so swift and so steep that Chat couldn’t possibly hold himself back any longer, “Please, Ladybug!”

She practically purred, “Good Kitty.”

**_SMACK!_ **

Chat stumbled forwards under the weight of her control, barely able to keep himself upright as his body grew taut. Eyes closed with submission, his orgasm completely overwhelmed him as powerful tremors of pleasure rippled through his body, sending him skywards. His legs nearly gave way as he twitched and shuddered, begging and mewling uncontrollably.

What a night that had been.

Subsequently, it had been the start of something entirely new to both of them, especially once he grappled for control of himself a few minutes later, wrapped up in her arms.

“Are you alright?” she asked him at least four dozen times before he finally computed what she was saying. He couldn’t even count right then, let alone think, so he just nodded.

“We need to talk about this,” she said to him eventually, and they did a little later. It turned out that Ladybug had kind of enjoyed getting her frustrations out on him, especially since it was mutually beneficial and hey, who could argue with that?

Which is how he now finds himself gently draped over her knees some two weeks later, his thighs trapped together by the suit that’s been dragged down just passed his ass. The sounds of her ministrations sing out across the breeze of the warm summer evening as Ladybug delivers slap after slap to his asscheeks through the thick, protective fabric of her glove. She alternates from right to left to right again, making sure every square centimetre of his now cherry red bottom gets the same treatment and Chat yelps sharply as she smacks straight down on a tender spot that still hasn’t quite recovered from a few days before.

“I can’t  _ believe _ you ran out in front of an akuma again,” she chastises him, constantly altering her rhythm, “You could have gotten hurt!”

Chat knows that what he did was on par for the job but he doesn’t bother telling her that, especially since she’s begun to admonish him every time he so much as puts a toe out of line nowadays, “I’m sorry, Ladybug.”

**_SMACK!_ **

Ladybug draws her arm backwards in a deliberate arc before bringing it back down forcefully, swatting both his cheeks with a powerful wallop.

“Please!” he warbles, desperately holding onto her legs as his cock twitches helplessly between her thighs. He can feel her begin to shimmy, her hips undulating in a way that assures him that she’s enjoying this just as much as he is, “I deserve it!”

“You certainly do,” she responds, the muscles in her legs clenching over and over, “How does it feel?”

“Good,” he replies meekly, the sound of her suit colliding against his ass delivering a rush of endorphins straight through his body, “More please.”

Her throaty chuckle is unmistakable. The resulting punishment is undeniable.

**_SMACK! SMACK!_ **

She snakes her hand down between his side and her front, burrowing her fingers between her thighs. Chat wishes he could help her out with her own release but he hasn’t yet been given permission to, not that she’s shown any inclinations that she wants him to try. For the meantime, he’s quite content to let her take her frustrations out on his aching bottom, delivering sting after sting of exquisite pleasure if it means they’re both getting what they want and need.

Delivering another painful swat, Chat moans and takes a moment to glance back at the woman of his dreams, arching his neck to see her clearly. He soaks in the cherry blush of her complexion as she bites down on her lower lip and groans, the intensity of her delivery increasing as she nears her own precipitous heights.

He begs a little more, egging her ever closer. His cock aches and he wishes he could touch it but with the way he’s laying on top of her thighs, he knows there’s no way for him to reach. He closes his eyes and fantasizes about what it would feel like if she wrapped her hand around his length and pumped him to completion, his come spurting over her suit and down her wrist. It’s almost enough to get him there, shouting without warning as she delivers another round of humiliating spanks to his crimson cheeks. 

“Ladybug!” he moans, so desperate to come that he’s starting to mindlessly grind his trapped cock against her thighs. His hips start humping her faster and faster, perfectly in tune to the cyclical rhythm of her forearm as she nears her own release. Garbled rasps and muffled wails emanate from his swollen lips as he tries desperately to hold out just for a little bit longer, tears starting to leak from the corners of his eyes. He just needs a couple spanks more to punish him properly, to thrust him through the stratosphere of pleasure and pain and— _ aaahhh! _

He screws his eyes shut and wails, shuddering violently as wave after wave of sparks overtake his system, thundering through his nerves and sending his senses skyrocketing. His cock spurts all over her thighs once, twice, three times before he’s finally spent, flushed and desperately gasping for breath as he shivers against the sensation of her own sweet surrender. 

He uses whatever strength he has left to slowly peel himself off of Ladybug, gingerly rolling to his knees just long enough to haul his suit back over his raw, stinging ass cheeks. They hurt like hell and he savours the aftershocks of his orgasm while he can, revelling in the comfort of knowing he’s going to bear her marks for days.

It’s their little secret now.

And when he walks down the catwalk the next day in another pair of painfully tight jeans that chafe his skin in all of the right places, he thinks about the angry handprints that adorn his skin. He’ll wear them like a badge of honour until they both need to let off some steam again, and he hopes it will be soon. 

Maybe they can take things a little farther next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
